Integrated avionics systems may include one or more electronic displays for displaying primary flight information such as attitude, altitude, heading, vertical speed, and so forth, to the pilot. For instance, integrated avionics systems may include one or more primary flight displays (PFD) and one or more multifunction displays (MFD). A representative PFD may display primary flight and selected navigation information that is typically received from one or more sensor systems such as an attitude heading reference system (AHRS), an inertial navigation system (INS), one or more air data computers (ADC) and/or navigation sensors. A representative MFD may display information for navigation and for broad situational awareness such as navigation routes, flight plans, information about aids to navigation (including airports), moving maps, weather information, terrain and obstacle information, traffic information, engine and other aircraft systems information, and so forth.
Some integrated avionics systems provide air traffic displays that are configured to display depictions of air traffic within the airspace surrounding the aircraft. In some systems, air traffic displays can display depictions of air traffic that are generated based upon data obtained from multiple air traffic detection systems, such as Traffic Collision Alerting Device (TCAD) systems, Traffic Collision Avoidance System (TCAS), Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Broadcast (ADS-B) systems, Automatic Dependent Surveillance-Re-broadcast (ADS-R) systems and Traffic Information Services-Broadcast (TIS-B) systems. In this manner, air traffic displays can be furnished that provide flight crew members with a detailed, accurate and real-time depiction of air traffic in the vicinity of the aircraft.